First Kiss
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Nai gets his first kiss.. and a little more than that. Some hazing, and. Hilarity. (After Manga Chapter 78, my version of events.)
1. My first kiss

"Nai. What did you _mean _by decoy?" Karoku pressed as they walked through the hallways

"Huh? Oh. It was nothing, really." Nai scratched the back of his head, with a smile. Totally avoiding the answer.

"Nai. Were they keeping you safe?" Karoku didn't like the lack of answer from Nai

"Yes. They always kept me safe." he continued to smile as they neared Hirato's office

"Then why were you _bait_?" Karoku's eyes narrowed, at the mention of 'bait' and 'decoys' when it came to Nai

"The Varuga seemed to want me for some reason. And Hirato and the others.. wanted me to stay because of it. I volunteered, to help in anyway I can. I don't want to be useless while everyone are risking their lives."

"Nai." Karoku stopped

"Karoku?" Nai stopped a step ahead of him, as he turned his head

"I don't want you to get hurt. Being a 'decoy' isn't what I want for you." Karoku smiled "So. Please don't put yourself in harms way."

"But..if it's to help everyone else. How can I say 'no'?" Nai asked

Karoku strode forward, giving Nai a hug "I don't want you to get hurt." he repeated, a gentle squeeze in his hug

"Alright. If it's what you want, Karoku. I won't get hurt. I promise." Nai hugged him back

"Thank you, Nai. We should start on those bookshelves. It could take a while." he patted Nai on the head, as they walked into the office

"Gareki?" Nai blinked as he stared at Gareki

"Nai? What are you _doing _here?" his usual tone, as he pulled all books off the shelves

"I came to do the bookshelves. Like Hirato asked."

A small smile. "Nai. Hirato asked _me _to do them."

"Well. Uh.. that is.." Nai fidgeted with his fingers "You said you weren't going to do them. And well..er.. Karoku.."

"Nai wanted to do them in your place, in case you weren't going to do them. I came along, to help Nai." Karoku put Nai's thoughts into perspective

"That true, _Nai_?" Gareki asked staring at him

Nai nodded vigorously. Gareki began laughing "What's so funny?" Nai asked, as he and Karoku walked in

"Nothing." Gareki shook his head, taking off more books.

Karoku grabbed books from the higher shelves, seeing as the other two were too short. "You've made such nice friends, Nai." he commented aloud

"Too nice, for your own good." Gareki watched Nai work quickly, stumbling with books. He tripped, both Gareki and Karoku grabbing him at the same time. Either male had an arm of Nai's.

"Be careful!" both scolded at the same time, either one staring at the other in surprise.

"Sorry! Thank you, Gareki. Karoku." Nai smiled as he put the books back.

"So. You took my place in my absence with Nai." Karoku chuckled lightly "Thank you, for taking care of my little Nai."

A small bit of red went on Gareki's face. He pulled more books "It was nothing." he said dryly

Nai began humming, as he eagerly pulled more books off of the shelf. Gareki observing him, a smile appeared as he chuckled lightly. He glanced over, seeing Karoku stare at him. His face fell back to normal, and he resumed his task of pulling books.

"You really watch over him, don't you?" Karoku covered Nai's ears

Nai looked up, at Karoku who smiled kindly down at him. Nai smiled back, as he stacked more books. Not minding that his ears were covered.

"What?" Gareki asked, playing dumb

"Nai." Karoku looked directly into Gareki's eyes

"Why would I do that?" Gareki frowned, stacking more books. The shelves nearly barren now.

"Because you like him." Karoku continued to stare at Gareki. He was slightly jealous that Gareki- too, now could monopolize most of Nai's time. The others as well, 'sharing' his precious Nai with everyone. But. Nai loved it, and he could endure.

"Huh?" Gareki stopped, altogether

"Did you not hear me?" Karoku asked, still smiling as he made sure Nai couldn't hear

"What makes you think- I even. Think about him _that _way?" Gareki asked, as he stacked the last of the books

"_What _way? I only said you 'like' Nai. I thought you were friends. But gauging your reaction.. it's more than that?" he enjoyed teasing him about Nai.

"I- want to _protect _Nai." Gareki answered truthfully

"He won't understand.. even if you tell him. Nai is more 'pure' than most. We all want to protect Nai. Because he's important to all of us. I've seen it, how you all interact with him."

"How do you feel about Nai?" Gareki asked, surprising himself

"I love Nai." Karoku said it without hesitation

"Love?" Gareki repeated, somewhat disappointed

"He's like my little brother. I love him like family."

"Oh." he perked up slightly

"But I will say this. Until you can give Nai love like I can, I won't step aside." a bit of kindness went away as he said so, taking his hands off Nai's ears "Good job, Nai." he smiled and pat him on the head like earlier

"Thank you, Karoku." Nai grinned, at the praise

"How should we organize these books, Nai?"

"Gareki. How do you want to organize them?" Nai asked turning his attention to Gareki

"We could do it alphabetically. Or. By number, I guess." he shrugged it off

"Which do you prefer, Nai?" Karoku asked the question, Gareki wouldn't.

"Hirato.. I think he'd like it by numbers. But letters would be fun. I don't know." he said truthfully, thinking about it "Numbers?" he asked aloud

"Numbers it is." Gareki, Nai and Karoku sorted them out, into categories and numbers. Each book on a different shelf, until it was finally finished.

"Wrong order." Hirato smiled as he walked inside, staring at all of them

"It was?" Nai asked, looking a bit down that he'd chosen the wrong way

"You didn't say which specific _order _to put them in." stupid, shitty four eyes. Gareki frowned at him.

"Which order was it supposed to be in?" Karoku asked

"Gareki was supposed to do this alone. That's cheating, using Nai and Karoku at your convenience." Hirato teased, still wearing his 'kind' smile.

"Huh?" Gareki was outraged "I didn't ask them to! They came in here, and started pulling books. You didn't even say the order the books were supposed to go in." he was fuming

"I was just teasing." Hirato chided, patting Gareki on the head "Good job. All of you." he looked from one to the other

"Really?" Nai asked cheering up

"Really. You picked the right order, Nai. Don't sweat the small stuff, okay?" Hirato smiled "There's something waiting for you on your bed, as a 'thank you'."

"Karoku! Gareki! Wanna go see!?" Nai asked, looking at both of them

"Sure, Nai." Karoku nodded

"Not right now. I have to talk to Hirato." Gareki shook his head

"Oh. Alright. I'll see you later!" Nai smiled, as he and Karoku left to his room

"Something you wished to speak about?" Hirato asked

"Did you save them?" Gareki asked

"We saved as many as we could. There were still casualties. The families will be notified, and a funeral will be held for those who lost their lives today. They may be dead, but not forgotten. Yet another reason, for us to deal with Kafka."

Gareki sighed "Yeah." his irritation grew as the realization hit him. "You _knew _Nai would come and help me." his eyes narrowed

"I needed to keep you busy. And I knew Nai would come help you. I thought I'd reward him."

"And what do _I _get?" Gareki asked, frowning

"Your own satisfaction of getting the job done, of course." Hirato smiled

"What!? The hell is with that?" stupid four eyes.

"There's something waiting for you, as well." Hirato adjusted his glasses

"Why didn't you just say so!?"

"I wanted to see you like this." Hirato chuckled lightly

Gareki's fists balled at his side, as he stomped out of the room

* * *

"What did you get from Hirato, Nai?" Karoku asked

"Candy!" Nai smiled as he'd ripped off the wrapping "Karoku! Do you want some!?" he asked with stars in his eyes, as he munched on chocolate

"Are you sure, you want to share?" Karoku chuckled lightly, watching Nai eat the sweets

Nai nodded "Here!" he handed Karoku candy

"Thank you, Nai." Karoku smiled as he pat him on the head, once more

Gareki sighed as he walked into the room

"Nai. I feel tired, I'll be in my room laying down, okay?"

"Alright, Karoku!" Nai smiled and watched him go "Gareki! Want some candy?" he asked

"I don't know if you want to share. You're going to town on those candies." Gareki pointed at the countless wrappers

Nai gave him a sheepish smile "Here, Gareki!" he handed him some chocolate and candy

"Honestly." Gareki smiled slightly "Thank you, Nai."

Nai grinned "Gareki thanked me!" he said aloud, extremely happy

"Why are you so happy over a trivial thing?" Gareki asked, hiding the small blush on his face. Nai- always said such embarrassing things that made him stop.

"It made me happy." Nai smiled

_Nai.. won't understand, even if you tell him. _Karoku's words resonated. He knew Nai wouldn't. Seeing how happy Nai was at the slightest 'praise' from him. Gareki stared at Nai, forgetting completely about the 'reward' Hirato promised him was on his bunk.

"Nai." Gareki called

"Hmm?" Nai asked, looking up at Gareki, stopping momentarily gorging his candy

Gareki laughed seeing his face, "Glutton." he bent down to Nai's height

"Gareki?" Nai asked surprised as Gareki kept coming closer

Gareki licked the corner of Nai's mouth "Chocolate." he explained

Nai didn't blink for several moments, as his face lit up redder than a tomato. "Nai. Are you okay?" Gareki asked

Nai slowly looked up at Gareki "Huh? Did you say something?"

"The brat is silent. Must be opposite day." Gareki joked dryly "Nai. Are you okay?" he repeated

"Uh. Yeah. I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Your mouth was open. And. You've stopped eating every shred of candy you have left." Gareki pointed at the mountain of wrappers

"Oh." something was definitely different, Gareki noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked again

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Nai bit his lip

"You're acting weird." Gareki pointed out

"Am I?" Nai fidgeted with his hands avoiding looking at Gareki, at all costs.

"Why won't you look at me?" Gareki cupped his chin making Nai look at him

"I'm tired." Nai yawned, smiling as he looked at Gareki

"Oh." Gareki let go "Goodnight, Nai."

"Goodnight, Gareki." Nai watched him climb to his bunk. A red flush on his face, as he thought about what Gareki did. Trying to go to sleep, for a long time. "Gareki?" Nai called out

"Hmm?" Gareki grunted, he was half-asleep

"Can you- come lay with me?" Nai asked

"Why?" Gareki asked

"I can't sleep."

"Fine." Gareki sighed, climbing down and going onto Nai's bunk. He lay beside Nai.

"Thanks." Nai cuddled in close to him, his head against Gareki's chest as he hugged him while trying to sleep. And sure enough.

* * *

Nai yawned, sitting up in the morning, Gareki was still asleep. He rubbed his eyes, as he carefully climbed out of the bed. A smile, it looked like it was shaping up to be a nice day. Quickly getting changed, joining the others for breakfast.

"Morning, Karoku!" Nai beamed

"You're in a great mood today, Nai. Good morning." he pat him on the head

"I feel _happy _today."

"That's good, Nai." Tsukumo smiled

"What does it mean when a boy kisses you- and you like it?" Nai asked, everyone at the table stopped shuffling about and stared at him. Blank stares. Jaws were dropped.

"Nai. _Who _did this?" Hirato asked, he partially suspected the answer

"Who defiled our little Nai!?" Yogi asked

Karoku laughed lightly, "It means you're probably in love."

"Who was it, Nai?" Tsukumo's curiosity too had been piqued.

"No one! I-I was just asking a question!" he defended, his cheeks were warm

"It means you like that person, Nai." Karoku rephrased what he'd said

"Oh. But I like all of you." he had a frazzled expression

"You want all of us to kiss you?" Karoku asked with a raised brow, he kissed Nai on the forehead

"Eh?" Nai blinked, looking from one to the other

"I'll kiss little Nai!" Yogi spoke up, he kissed Nai on the cheek

"I will too." Tsukumo stood, kissing Nai on his other cheek

Hirato laughed lightly. "You like being kissed, Nai?" he played with his food a bit

"I never had a kiss before." Nai spoke up

Gareki yawned as he stepped in, "Gareki! Someone kissed Nai!" Yogi called loudly

Gareki snapped out of his tired stooper "Really? Who?" he acted disinterested, but still was

"I did." Tsukumo piped up

"Me too!" Yogi chimed in

"I as well." Karoku nodded

"Apparently our Nai hadn't been kissed before. But he won't tell us the boy who did it." Hirato put on a 'kind' smile, he was trying to draw out the answer.

"I see." Gareki grunted, eating a bit of his breakfast.

Nai blushed, all of this talk about him. Kissing.

Realization hit him. They were talking about he and Nai. He side glanced at Nai. Of course, he'd blabbed to everyone in the morning.


	2. Life's a show

Nai hummed, as he ate his breakfast. He smiled, as he finished. "Hey- can you wait a minute? Sorry, if I'm wasting your time. I want to talk to you. What should I say? Can't we just play?" Nai sang softly to himself "Hide and seek? Time limit reached; sorry. I'm not really good at this."

Walking through the ship, he gradually began singing louder. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat? Am I just being a nuisance?" he began brushing the sheep "Sorry, for being a bother." helping around the ship. He just felt compelled to sing.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Baa. You can clean around the ship." a sheep offered, Nai jumped.

"You scared me." he laughed slightly "Sure! I'd love to help!", he began sweeping the floors with the sheep unknowingly being watched by other ship members, switching the song he was singing gradually as he continued cleaning the floors.

"This is no good- I can't even look into your eyes. How else am I supposed to get my feelings across? I'm trying to say that I- er. Forget it. Wait! I'm trying to say that. But I. Sorry. I wish I wasn't so nervous! Just a minute! I-I-I-I...am in love with you."

"Adorable! Nai!" Yogi hugged him from behind

"Huh?" Nai blinked as he looked up at Yogi after he let go

"What were you singing?" Yogi asked, bending to his eye level

"First it was one I made up. And then, a song I heard somewhere. It was playing and I just feel like singing today!" he grinned at Yogi

"You're so cute, Nai." Yogi pat him on the back

"You sure sing loud." Gareki commented dryly

Nai blushed "You heard me singing?" he asked

"The entire ship probably heard you sing."

"Was it bad?" Nai asked, feeling self-conscious

"Not at all. I missed your singing." Karoku praised

"Really? Thank you." Nai smiled, he looked at Gareki for a response

"It wasn't half-bad." it wasn't really a praise, well. For anyone other than Nai. "Why are you cleaning the entire ship?" Gareki asked

"The sheep asked me to. I wanted to help out."

"Nai. Would you like some help?" Karoku asked

"If you-" his head hurt. _"Nai." _

"Karoku?" he looked around in his new surroundings

"_But not the one you're hoping for, right?_"

"Where are you?" he was puzzled

"_If you don't leave that ship- I will be forced to take you, Nai. And I will break anyone that gets in my way._"

"Why?" Nai looked in all directions, this place- was too dark

"_I can't bear to be apart from you, for another moment. Will you leave, and not have them suffer heartache?_"

Nai was hesitant, in his answer. He couldn't let them get hurt, but. He also didn't want to leave, this Karoku was different. Something didn't feel right, but he also knew he would in fact hurt everyone on the second ship, just to get to Nai.

"_Nai. What is your answer?_"

"I'll go." Nai nodded

"_Good boy. Go to the deck, and I'll pick you up. Hurry before anyone sees._" the dream shattered in an instant, Nai sat up on his bunk bed. Gareki was laying beside him. Sleeping, and holding him close. His heartbeat, offered some cold comfort.

But Nai- had to go. How could he sneak out? Gareki would scold him. And run after him. This was troubling. Slowly, he pulled away. Inching away, he bit his lip. Making it to the edge of the bed, it creaked slightly. He held in a breath, hoping he didn't wake Gareki.

"Nai?" Gareki asked

Nai jumped, he did what came natural. He stood and bolted, Gareki sat up "Where is that _brat _going?" he frowned, getting up and following him.

* * *

"Very soon. My special child." Karoku mused aloud

"That girl, is coming?" Erisyuka asked, saddened but trying to hide it

"No." Karoku shook his head

"Then who?" she perked up slightly

"Nai."

"Nai?" she cocked her head to the side

"A boy."

That just raised further questions. "Why is he important to you?" she asked

"He's very important." Karoku wouldn't reveal anymore than he had to. This girl, was troublesome.

* * *

"Hi Na-" Yogi was cut off as Nai sped past him "Gareki- where is Nai going?" he asked as Gareki came into view

"Don't know." Gareki stopped for a moment

"Are you playing tag? Hide and seek?" Yogi asked "I wanna play!" he said with over excitement

He could use this to his advantage. "Nai wants all of us to chase and capture him. Like take and hide and seek."

"All of us? Tsukumo and Hirato too?" Yogi asked, Gareki nodded "Alright! I'll go get them, you keep chasing Nai! This'll be fun!" he disappeared in an instant

"Honestly. So stupid." Gareki rolled his eyes, chasing after Nai

"Gotta find the exit." Nai ran, his sides hurt. He put everything he had into running. A door. He opened it, running through. Up the stairs.

"Where is Nai?" Hirato asked, matching pace with Gareki easily

"I don't know."

"Why is he running?" Tsukumo asked

"I don't know." Gareki frowned

"We'll find him! Until the game is over!" Yogi announced

"Idiot." Gareki glared at him

"The roof access door has been opened. He must have gone up there." Hirato told the others, all of them going toward the roof.

* * *

"Nai. Come with me." Karoku held out his hand

Hesitantly, slowly Nai offered his back. His heart pounded, this was it. Would he ever see anyone from the second ship again?

"Nai! Stop!" he turned his head, seeing the others

"I have to." he shook his head, he felt tears come.

"Nai! Don't go with him!" Gareki frowned

"Gareki?" Nai asked

"Nai- it's a trap! Don't!" Yogi shook his head

"Nai! Please don't go!" Tsukumo added

"Nai, why are you going with this man?" Hirato asked calmly, stepping forward

"Keep your distance." Kuroku glared at all of them

"Will you leave them alone, if I go with you?" Nai asked

"I will grant any wish you may have, Nai. If you ask it of me, it shall be done." Kuroku promised

Nai sent one last glance their way, before he accepted Karoku's hand. The two of them, were gone in an instant. Leaving the ships inhabitants, at a loss. Nai was gone, and they needed to get him back. But not before the funeral, to honor the fallen.

Nai sobbed. Loud and uncontrollable "Nai, what makes you sad?" Karoku asked, wiping away his tears, with a smile, Nai continued to cry. He didn't want to leave them, and the way they all stared at him. It just made him cry, and he couldn't stop.

Karoku took him to the new mansion they stayed at. "Nai. Please stop crying." he loved it. Every moment that this child cried. Tears falling down his face- every little bit of misery he had. A 'smile' with sinister intentions as he looked at Nai, bending to his level

"My _special _child." Karoku caressed his cheek

Nai sniffled, and still cried. No matter what type of entreatment Karoku did, it wouldn't ease the stinging pain in his heart.

"Nai. Where does it hurt?"

Nai pointed at his heart

"_Why _does it hurt?"

"I feel.. this tightening. Seeing everyone...sad. Made me sad, it hurts. I didn't want to hurt any of them, they must hate me. Because of what I did- because I left them. And Gareki. Karoku." his lip quivered

"I _don't _hate you Nai. Quite the opposite. I _love _you, Nai." Karoku gave him a soft pat on the head

"You're _cold_." Nai looked at Karoku "So cold."

"Cold? I don't feel 'cold', Nai."

"Who's this?" Erisyuka pointed at the sad Nai

"This, is Nai. My special child." Karoku smiled warmly at Nai

"Nice to meet you, Nai." her words sounded hollow, because he showed such kindness to Nai. More than he ever showed her.

"You're cold...you too.. you're cold.." he stared at her, "Because of me.." he took a step backward

"Cold, to my dear Nai? I can't allow that to happen." all of your anguish, tears, cries. Suffering. Belong to me, and I alone shall hear them. Karoku hugged Nai "Please stop crying."

Nai stopped, after a few moments. "I feel tired." he looked up at Karoku

"Of course. Come, you'll stay in my room."

"To _your _room?" Erisyuka asked, disdain in her voice, as she stared enviously at Nai. She'd never been invited in, to stay. Only to make tea and such. But he- got to stay with Karoku. _Her _Karoku.

Nai nodded slowly, as Karoku took his hand. Leading him to his room, that girls hatred and coldness grew. Nai lay down on the bed, sighing as he looked out the window. It began to rain, only damping his mood further.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today." Karoku commented

"The sky- is crying." Nai watched the rain drops fall.

"Why would it do that?" Karoku asked, perhaps he had influenced the weather somehow.

"I don't know. It's sad. I know how it feels." watching rain drops slide down the window

"I don't want to make you sad, Nai. That isn't my goal." Karoku watched his sadness, with interest.

"_The faint scent of tears, on my rain soaked cheeks. We'll sprout wings, and together we'll soar. Through the wind and sky, over oceans and lakes. To a place, where love never fades. Jealousy and hatred, are forgotten. 'Cold' will be replaced with warmth, and love._"

* * *

"Nai was taken!?" Karoku demanded, staring at all of them "You were supposed to keep him safe! I'm going to get him back." he was visibly irritated at the fact that Nai was gone

"Calm down. It seems your evil twin wanted him, and told Nai that we were all going to be harmed if he didn't go with him." Hirato answered

"We need to find Nai!" Gareki frowned, hitting the wall

"Calm down, both of you. We will find Nai."

"What if Nai is being hurt?" Yogi asked

"He won't hurt Nai." Tsukumo said confidently

"Stupid animal. Still singing." Gareki grunted, he could hear Nai.

"You can hear Nai sing?" Karoku asked, interested

"Yeah. He's singing about crying. And. Flying. Something about love. And people hating him." Gareki frowned "Honestly. What would he do without me?" he sighed

"Without _you_?" Hirato smiled

"I meant 'us'." Gareki rolled his eyes, he needed to find Nai. Nai was with that evil Karoku.

"We need to find a few leads. Something more concrete."

"So we _wait_? I don't want to wait!" Gareki frowned at all of them

"We have no way of finding Nai yet."

"I'll talk to him. Ask him where he is." Karoku offered

"You can speak to Nai?" Hirato asked

"When he's sleeping, it's easiest." Karoku nodded

* * *

Nai shut his eyes, and slept.

_Nai. _

He looked around "Karoku?" he asked hopeful, a smiling Karoku appeared in front of him "KAROKU!" he yelled overly happy, as he hugged him.

_Nai. Where are you? _Karoku hugged him back, smiling as he held the sobbing boy.

"I don't know. Some.. mansion. A girl here, doesn't like me. And Karoku. I don't think he likes me either."

Karoku's eyes narrowed at the mention of the 'other' Karoku. _Nai. Can you get away from them? _

"I don't want you to get hurt! Gareki..Karoku..Hirato..Yogi..Tsukumo.."

_If it's to protect Nai, I would willingly be harmed in your place. Nai. The others and I are worried about you. Come home, with me Nai._

"I want to! Gareki.. and Karoku."

_You really like that boy, don't you Nai? _Karoku chuckled lightly

Nai nodded "I like all of my friends!" he grinned "Karoku too!"

_I like you too, Nai._ he smiled, ruffling the younger boys hair

Nai couldn't help but grin wider. To be praised by Karoku. "I want to come home."

* * *

"Ga...reki.." Nai whispered, in his sleep

"He's still in my way." Karoku narrowed his eyes, "Nai. I want you all to myself. And I won't share you, not with Karoku. Not with Gareki. I'll kill anyone that tries to contest me for you." he moved some of Nai's hair out of his face, while studying him

Nai smiled "Gareki." he repeated, laughing lightly

"Sweet dreams, Nai. I will dirty my hands, to cleanse your mind of the filth that is Circus. And all of those who stand in my way." Karoku vowed, Nai shuddered under his touch


	3. Knock some sense

Nai sat up, it was morning. The rain had stopped. Karoku was laying beside him, asleep. "Gareki?" he said aloud, thinking how he was laying was the same as with Gareki. He stood off the bed, walking to the door and slowly opened it. Running through the halls, until he found the front door.

"Where are you going!?" Erisyuka asked staring at Nai, hands on her hips as she glared at him

"O-outside.." he shuddered under her gaze

"Without Karoku? He'd be angry if you were gone."

"Angry? Karoku? He's too kind for that!" Nai shook his head, with a smile he felt uneasy. Fidgeting with his hands.

"Regardless. You can't go off on your own."

Nai looked at the doorknob. "I can't stay here." he said aloud, opening the door and running. Get away. He had to. Sprinting, off into the forest. Trudging into puddles. He smiled at the cool feeling. Side-tracked, as he stomped through them.

One mucky jump to the next. He laughed, momentarily forgetting where he was. He slipped, and fell in the puddle. Continuing to laugh, as he splashed around in the water. _Nai._ He stopped at the call of his name, his ears twitched as he looked around.

_Nai. Can you tell me where you are? _

"Karoku..I..I don't know where I am." Nai looked around for his friend

_Nai. Close your eyes. Show me where you are. _

Nai obediently shut his eyes, picturing the place he was.

_Thank you, Nai. We'll be on our way, soon. Try and stay out of trouble._

"Okay! Karoku!" he smiled, and opened his eyes continuing to explore the forest. Humming to himself, he'd wait. Admiring a butterfly, that landed on his nose. He was careful, so it wouldn't fly away. Staring at it, until he went cross eyed.

It flew away, his smile faltered as he watched it go. "Nai. Why did you run off alone?" Karoku asked

"I wanted to play!" Nai smiled, as he looked around the forest

"If you wanted to play, all you had to do is ask. Nai. I'd gladly play with you." Karoku smiled and bent to his level

"But.. you were sleeping. And busy. I. Didn't want to take up your time! And that girl.. she doesn't like me. But she likes Karoku. And I didn't want her to feel 'cold' anymore. She's warm, with Karoku. But cold to me. And..and.."

"Nai. Calm down. You're speaking too fast." Karoku pat him on the head "Your clothes are wet and dirty. Come on, I'll give you a bath."

"You'll give me a bath?" Nai asked, head cocked to the side

"I want to make sure you get clean, Nai."

"I can do it!" Nai stammered

"But I want to do it. Did I not do it before, when we were alone in the forest?" Karoku asked

"Yes..I mean. No. Wasn't it.."

"I told you before, Nai. _I'm _Karoku." he smiled 'warmly' "Come. Get clean.", offering his hand to Nai

Nai took it, Karoku picked him up "I can walk.." he offered

"You'd get the floors dirty. We can't have that." Karoku shook his head

Nai liked it. To be touched, by Karoku. Well. He forgot this Karoku wasn't _his_. He waited, until they reached the bathroom. Karoku ran the bath "Is it too warm, Nai?" he asked, touching the water.

Nai touched it, his hand immediately drawn back "A little." Karoku always made sure the temperature was right, but this one had no idea what Nai liked.

"I'll fix it." he put in bubbles, and cooled it off.

Nai's face lit up as he saw the bubbles. Popping some and laughing slightly.

"Climb in, Nai."

"Okay." Nai nodded, as he climbed in. Leaving his dirtied clothes on the floor.

"I'll be right back, Nai. Have your clothing cleaned."

Nai played with the bubbles. Taking some in his hands, blowing them into the air. Others were popped, he slid under the water. Holding his breath, pretending he was swimming somewhere else. Gently he lifted his head, splashing a little more.

Blowing bubbles in the water, he smiled happily. Splashing around in the water, was so much fun. "Don't make a mess." Erisyuka frowned at Nai

"Mess?" he asked, innocently he wasn't aware any water had fallen outside of the bathtub.

"The water. It's getting everywhere." she sighed

"Sorry." he smiled

"What Karoku sees in you, is beyond me." she glared at him

"Huh?" Nai binked, staring at her as his smile faded

"I _like _Karoku. How do you feel about him?" she challenged

"I like Karoku too!" Nai beamed "He's nice! And fun. And. He's Karoku."

That dampened her spirits "And. How does he feel about _you_?"

"Karoku.." he thought about it a moment "He always tells me he likes me. Wants to protect me. And doesn't want to leave me." a smile plastered on his face once more

Every word. It stung. "He told you that?" her eyes and words were hollow

Nai nodded seeing how sad she was. He stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." she shook her head

"Please don't cry." Nai stood up from the bathtub

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Erisyuka asked, blushing furiously as she threw him a towel.

"Eh?" Nai asked, he wrapped himself up in the towel. Figuring that's what was making her nervous. "Karoku doesn't hate you." Nai shook his head, walking closer to her

"You should put some clothes on." the girl refused to look at him, what he said. Caught her attention. As she looked up at Nai "I know he _doesn't _hate me!"

"He likes you."

"W-what? When did he say that!?" Erisyuka asked, somewhat excited.

"Karoku likes all of his friends!" Nai smiled

"Friends?" Erisyuka felt like crying. In fact, she did just that.

"Don't be sad!" Nai didn't know what to do. What made him feel better when he cried? What happ- he hugged her.

"Nai?" she asked, frowning and sobbing at the same time

"Don't cry." he pat her on the head, like Karoku always did for him

"I was mean to you- why are you being nice to me?"

Nai opened his mouth, "Nai. Come with me." Karoku led him out of the bathroom "Such an odd situation to find you in." he chided

"Oh?" Nai asked looking up at Karoku

* * *

"A new mansion. Nai's being held in a new mansion." Karoku looked at the others

"That'll narrow it down. It seems the tracker we put in the bracelet is malfunctioning. They're jamming the signal. Nai, must be _very _important to them." Hirato commented, thinking it over

"We find him. Somehow. We _need _to find him." Gareki was visibly irritated

"We'll find our little Nai! No matter what!" Yogi added, Tsukumo nodded. Keeping silent while the group deliberated over Nai.

"Is there anyway we can find him? Narrow the results? Triangulate the signal?" Jiki piped up

"If there's a way to find Nai. We'll pitch in." Iva stepped in

"Idiot got himself kidnapped." Kiichi shook her head "Why is it- he gets himself into these situations? He's starting to piss me off."

Tsukitatchi walked in "First Ship will be assisting in this matter. Nai is of utmost importance."

"Somehow. With you saying that, it doesn't seem _genuine _does it?" Hirato asked with a smile

"Oh really? Mr. 'evil smile'." Tsukitatchi shot back

"This is a waste of time!" Gareki frowned at all of them "Nai's missing. And you're all joking around. It's pissing me off."

"Some people use humor to diffuse situations. Regardless, it does get irritating. But if it produces results." Karoku looked at how visibly angry Gareki was

"Could we stop arguing and focus on getting our mascot back?" Kiichi asked, somewhat humored by the others' bickering.

"While I don't entirely agree with Kiichi's motives. I too say we should find Nai. Without him, things seem a bit more gloomy around here, don't they?" Iva asked

Tsukumo nodded "Nai. We need to get him back."

"We have orders." Hirato said, his 'smile' faded the moment he looked at everyone

"And that is!?" Gareki asked impatient

Hirato took a few moments. Glancing between people. "If we can't capture Nai. We have to kill him."

"What!?" Karoku and Gareki both asked at once

"Contingency. Aboard this ship, he's safe. And the reason he's allowed to live, is because of Akari. For 'data' purposes. Nai himself doesn't know this. It's our job to keep him safe, but if we can no longer protect Nai. We have to finish him."

"I won't _let _you kill Nai." Karoku stood up, staring at all of them "You'll have to go through me."

"And me." Gareki nodded in agreement

"Treason? I'll kill you both." Kiichi produced her scythe "Sympathizing with him. Only gets in the way of doing what must be done."

"Kiichi. Acting like you wouldn't be saddened by Nai's death. Won't make you seem strong in the eyes of others. Only heartless." Iva chided

"If you can talk to Nai. Can't you find out _exactly _where he is?" Jiki asked Karoku

"He showed me where. But even then. I don't know the exact place." Karoku shook his head

"Then this is useless." Gareki frowned, stomping out of the room. "I still feeling like a useless child. Unable to protect Nai. This is no good." he sighed, walking back to their room. "Stupid animal. Got me worried about you." he sighed more heavily than before

Sitting on Nai's bunk. "Where are you, _brat_?" he asked, as if the answer would just simply pop up. The bed, smelled like Nai. He lay back on it thinking of Nai. Cracking a smile.

"Thinking of how happy Nai makes you?" Yogi asked

"How much he pisses me off." Gareki corrected, not even bothering to open his eyes as he spoke to Yogi

"Pisses you...off?" Yogi asked bewildered, Gareki sure was scary. One moment, he was concerned for Nai. The next.. he makes you angry?"

"He's making me worry about him. Of course he's pissing me off." Gareki shrugged

"I don't understand."

"Tell me something else, that's new." Gareki rolled his eyes, even though they were shut

"We think we've found out where Nai is."

That did it. Gareki opened his eyes "_Where_?"

"Karoku helped us narrow it down, since he knows what it looks like.. so.. we're going to try and.."

"I'm going with you guys." Gareki didn't hesitate

"We're calling it a rescue mission. Like for Karoku. You might get hurt." Yogi shook his head

"Listen to me." Gareki stood up, grabbing Yogi by the collar "I'm. Going. With. You. Guys. To. Find. Nai."

"And then?" Yogi asked

"I'm going to beat some sense into that dumb animal." Gareki grunted

"Gareki sure is scary.." Yogi sweat dropped

"What was that?" Gareki asked, glaring at Yogi

"Nothing!" Yogi bolted from the room

"Idiot." Gareki narrowed his eyes looking at the empty doorway, Yogi always fled from him. Always trying to argue 'but I'm older'. He didn't seem or act older. So obviously, he wanted to be treated like a child. Those damned two page long emails. Texting at a constant.

And then there was that shitty four eyes. Always having hidden meanings to things. Screwing with him, whenever he could. That damned animal. Always getting into trouble, crying. Being bratty. Trying to cheer everyone up. Honestly, when would he learn. He couldn't be friends with everyone.

Nai was the most irritating of all. They'd be there soon, to find him. And then, Gareki could knock some sense into him. If he cried, well. That was just a bonus.


	4. Do you like me?

Nai sneezed, looking out the window.

"Someone must be talking about you, Nai. You've been sneezing alot." Karoku observed Nai closely

"What does that mean?" Nai asked

"Sneezing is usually attributed to people gossiping about a person." Karoku explained

"Oh." Nai somewhat understood. It was Gareki and the others. He _knew _it somehow. _Dumb animal_. He heard Gareki, looking around in all directions excitedly "Gareki!?" he asked continuing to look all around the room. A small sigh, when he came up empty.

Karoku's hand balled at his side. Gareki. Yogi. Karoku. Hirato. Kiichi. Iva. Tsukumo. Jiki. Akari. He had alot of people that needed to be killed. They still dared to contest him for Nai. Those people. Would Nai cry when they died? Scream in agony?

He side glanced at the boy, how would those screams feel? He craved them, they would be divine. "Nai. Why are you searching this room for... Gareki, was it?" he played dumb.

"I heard him!" Nai beamed happily, continuing to look. Closet. Under the bed. Anywhere and everywhere one could hide in the room.

"He isn't here, Nai." they were coming? What took them so long. He'd been expecting them for sometime.

"But I heard him..." Nai seemed saddened by the blow Karoku landed. His lip began quivering.

"You miss him, Nai?"

Nai nodded, he sat against the wall. All 'feeling' disappearing from his eyes. He felt sad. Nothing else, but sad. His friends. Gareki. He missed all of them. A small sigh escaped. "Gareki.." he whispered

* * *

Gareki sneezed, wiping his nose.

"Someone must be talking about you." Hirato teased

"Shut up! Shitty four eyes." Gareki frowned, Nai. They were coming. And he was going to hit Nai for running away with that evil Karoku.

"Nai's close. I can feel it." Karoku piped up

Hirato nodded "Then. We'll all be getting ready. I don't imagine they'll give him up easily. And we're more than prepared to fight for Nai."

"And to _kill _him." Gareki added, glaring at Hirato

"We don't _want _to kill Nai." Hirato corrected

"We won't kill Nai." Yogi shook his head

"I won't hurt Nai." Tsukumo agreed

"We're here to rescue." Iva tried to be assuring, looking at Gareki "We'll get him back. Don't worry about it. Stay on the ship, and be safe. We'll handle everything."

"I'm _coming_." Gareki shook his head

"So am I." Karoku stood firm and tall beside Gareki

"Get in my way, and you'll taste my scythe." Kiichi rolled her eyes at them "I don't like being hindered. Anymore than you'd like getting slashed."

"Kiichi. 'Professional' as always.." Jiki scratched the back of his head, with slight humor

Gareki glared steadily at her. "Don't get in the way of my gunfire." he smirked at her annoyance.

"Everyone. We aren't here to fight each other. Rescue Nai. That's our objective." Hirato tried to diffuse the situation, they were acting like a pack of wolves.

* * *

"Nai. What would you do, if the others were all gone? There was no Circus, or Ship to return to? Only here, to be at my side? Would you stay with me, forget about Gareki and the others?" Karoku asked, if only to be humored by Nai's response

"I'd..." Nai trailed off, "Never be able to forget Gareki. Karoku. Yogi. Tsukumo. Hirato. Akari. Iva. Kiichi. Jiki..Circus."

"You avoided the answer. Why wouldn't you forget them?" Karoku asked

"They're warm, and kind. Like a family. They love one another, and would do anything to help others. Brought me in, and took care of me. Helped me find Karoku...Gareki. I like them, all of them. And.. if I couldn't see them again.." Nai began to cry.

"Would you stay with me, if you could never see them again?" those tears. How delicious they were, these sensations of seeing him saddened. Crying. Would he cry- scream out in pain and agony when he saw those he 'liked' die?

"Karoku.." Nai looked up at him "You're not Karoku. You're cold, and warm." he stood walking over to him

Karoku narrowed his eyes "Cold. Warm. What is the difference?"

"When a person is really sad.. like Gareki was. They're cold. When they become happy, they're warm and kind. Happier with the people they're with. I don't understand most things, but people feel warmest.. when they're with people they like. Friends.. family.."

One last time. "Would you stay with me?"

Nai looked into his eyes "I'd stay with you." he hugged Karoku. His head buried into the other males chest. "But I'd be sad. Without Gareki."

"How do you feel about Gareki?" Karoku asked, he was surprised Nai hugged him. He didn't know how to respond to this.

"He makes me feel warm. When he's gone.. I feel. Like it hurts, right here." he stopped hugging Karoku, and pointed at his heart. "It tightens, and when I think I won't see him again.. it hurts alot. When he went to school, I felt sad. Seeing him again, made me so happy." he smiled

"You're in love?" Karoku asked

"Love?" Nai asked

"Is it only for him? Do you feel it for other people?" his words were turning hollow, and Nai felt it. The 'cold' was building the more he spoke about Gareki to Karoku.

"I felt it for Tsukumo. When I thought I wouldn't see her again, Yogi. It isn't only for Gareki. But. It feels _different _for him too. Somehow. And I don't understand it."

"I see." his hand balled into a fist, the knuckles turned white. He'd have to kill this Gareki, that was certain. If he didn't get anyone else, it was clear _Gareki _needed to die. He glanced at Nai, the way he stared at him with such fear. "They say the one who lies, is said to be eaten by the big bad wolf."

"Big bad wolf?" Nai asked innocently

A small chuckle, smile plastered on his face. He pat him on the head "Nevermind, Nai." he wouldn't lie to Karoku. That was clear, he wasn't even sure that Nai could tell lies. Why was he being paranoid of him? "I have to go, Nai. If you hear loud noises. Be sure to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Nai hugged Karoku again. It seemed to make him 'warmer'. "Nai. Why do you keep hugging me?" he asked

"I like hugs. And. Karoku does too." Nai smiled up at him

Karoku's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't help but smile down at Nai. Patting him on the head. "I need to be going." he noticed the door cracked slightly. Erisyuka was watching them. The girl ran away and shut the door. "I have to go."

Nai nodded and let go, Karoku strode out of the room. The door was locked behind him.

* * *

"We've arrived. This won't be an easy task. We're short handed. And. This is a _rescue _mission. Nai is not to be harmed." Hirato looked at all of the remaining Circus members, half of them had stayed behind at the school. Just in case another attack would take place. Nai could be a diversion.

"We're deploying now. Everyone be ready." Hirato glanced at Gareki when he said 'be ready'.

Gareki grunted, following their lead. Standing on the platform, as all of them were on the ground. "It's _rude _to show up without an invitation." a woman tsk tsked, stepping out "Did you come to see our new arrival?" she seemed humored by all of them

"We did. He's coming _home _with all of us." Iva said in a cool tone, stepping forward to the challenging woman

"He's going away..." one said with a mocking tone, as she twirled in licking the air. As if 'tasting' it.

"We don't have time for amateurs." Kiichi stepped forward "Go on ahead. We'll kill these two."

"Boasting.. so easily." she tsk tsked, staring at the Circus members. "Don't be mad when I beat you. And devour you." she giggled lightly

"You lick the air one more time, and I'll cut off that tongue you witch." Kiichi mocked

The others passed on, "Honestly. Why is it you trespass?" two more sprung up

"You took someone, important to _all _of us." Tsukumo frowned

"We'll handle this. Gareki. Go find Nai." Yogi nodded to him, as he stood beside Tsukumo.

"Come along, or you'll be left behind." Hirato smiled, as Karoku and Gareki followed his lead. "It seems it's my turn, is it not?" another one challenged. "Gareki. Karoku. I'll leave Nai to you."

Gareki and Karoku ran inside, both going through the halls. It was empty, and quiet. Too quiet. "You know. If you'd told us a little sooner.. we could have properly fixed up the place for you." Karoku grinned

"Yes, it was a bit rude on our part. But. You took Nai, and I didn't want to intrude. But I want him back." Karoku smiled at his counterpart "Gareki. Go find Nai."

Gareki nodded, running through the place "NAI!" he called, beast-form varuga came at him. "Luckily, I trained for this. Crappily." he corrected, running as he slid on the floor underneath it, firing multiple rounds. It howled in pain, he smiled.

Quickly standing up "I don't pity the people having to pay for these damages." he grinned, as more windows shattered. He tried all the doorknobs he came across until one was locked. "Good thing I have a key, huh?" he shot at the doorknob, kicking it open.

"Nai." he called walking through the room

"Gareki?" he heard a muffled form of his name

"Where are you, Nai?" Gareki shuffled around the room, looking everywhere.

Nai crawled out from under the bed "I heard loud noises.. and hid." he gave a sheepish smile

"Don't do that." Gareki frowned, hugging Nai. Squeezing him tight.

"You don't want me to hide?" Nai asked, surprised by the hug

Gareki smiled "No. I _don't _want you to go running off with strangers. Saying you're protecting everybody. It's not _your _job to save us. We're all here to _save _you."

"Gare...ki.." Nai's lip quivered. He was happy, yet crying. Why was that?

"Idiot." Gareki frowned, hitting him on the head

"Ouch.. what was that for?" he asked, continuing to cry

"For running off. With that jerk. And making everyone go through all that trouble. Making me worry about you."

"You.. worried about me?" Nai asked, he'd stopped crying the moment he heard that.

"Yeah. You pissed me off. Running away like that."

Nai smiled "Gareki.. is warm."

Gareki shook his head "You're hopeless. What goes in one ear, goes out the other."

"Gareki. How do we get out of here?" Nai asked

"Do you trust me?" he asked eyeing the window

Nai nodded "I do."

"Good. Probably not the best decision ever made. But." He picked up Nai, "It's not too far down."

"Stop right there." Karoku entered the room staring at Gareki "Where do you think _you _are going with Nai?" he seemed slightly humored

"I'm a thief." Gareki looked back at Karoku "But I keep what I steal." he winked jumping out the window "Damn. A little further than it seemed." he landed perfectly. Nai held on for dear life, his eyes were shut.

"Did you think jumping out of the window, would really stop me?" Karoku tsk tsked "Give me Nai." he frowned at Gareki

"No." Gareki smirked at him

"One last time, or I'll ram my fist through your heart." Karoku warned

"You try it, and I'll ram my _scythe _through your skull." Kiichi smiled

"I have to agree with the lady on this one." Jiki smiled, Hirato, Tsukumo, Yogi, Iva, Karoku. They all came and challenged him.

"Useless." Karoku looked at the group of people "Is this where you demand I surrender?"

"If you won't come willingly..there are _other _methods." Hirato tapped his hat

"As much as I'd love to." he vanished.

"That wasn't very fun." Kiichi frowned "He ran."

"So long as we've retrieved Nai. It doesn't matter." Hirato smiled "Back to the Ships, everyone. This isn't a raid. And I'm sure we're all going to be scolded for this later."

* * *

"Nai. You're our spy! Tell us _everything _you see over there!" Jiki pushed Nai over to the girls' side of the hot spring.

"Nai?" Iva asked "Why didn't you come over sooner?" she smiled, welcoming him in

"Nai!" Tsukumo smiled giving him a hug

"Tsukumo! Iva! Kiichi!" Nai hugged all of them at once

"Yeah yeah. Get it over with. Happy reunion." Kiichi smiled

"So he just gets a pass?" Jiki asked aloud

"You peek one eye over that curtain, you pervert and you will _lose _it." Iva warned

"Stingy." Jiki smiled

Gareki shook his head. Why Jiki always tried to peek, was beyond him.

"Glad Nai's back?" Yogi asked, he felt a little indifferent to the fact that Gareki was so strongly invested in Nai. He shook his head, such selfish thoughts. He didn't want them. But somehow, the more he stared at him. They were uncontrollable.

Gareki grunted, his arms were folded and eyes shut. Karoku and he kept silent while the others spoke.

Nai laughed, he began splashing around in the water. Blowing bubbles. He was so happy. Kiichi shook her head, a small smile. Iva laughed, it was so interesting to watch. Tsukumo smiled, at the fun he was having.

* * *

Nai lay on his bunk, a small yawn escaping. He shut his eyes, it felt so good to be in his bed. He felt someone grab him, opening his eyes "Gareki?" he asked as he looked at how he held Nai.

"This is how you _like _to sleep isn't it?" Gareki asked, looking down at Nai

Nai nodded, smiling up at Gareki. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gareki asked, hiding the small red on his cheeks

"Saving me. Karoku. Told me I may never see Gareki again. And. It made me scared. He told me. That I. 'Love' Gareki."

Gareki stiffened, staring down at Nai "And you think the same?"

"I like Gareki!" he said with enthusiasm. "Do you like me?" he asked, his eyes were shut.

"I..." Gareki faltered with the answer. The answer was already clear, he was too proud to say it. "Do." he finished, looking down at Nai. Who was already asleep. "I like Nai." it sounded odd. But. Refreshing, and somehow freeing to say.


End file.
